


When Sam was made

by GaySpaceHoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Ending, Cupcakes, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Other, They are food, Unhappy Ending, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceHoe/pseuds/GaySpaceHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sam and Castiel are cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam was made

One day, Sam was made. He was a yellow cupcake with chocolate buttercream. When he was put on display, he saw the most beautiful ever (he never met any other cupcake since he was just made but that wasn't important). The cupcake was yellow just like him with white frosting and blue sprinkles.

"Hi." Cupcake Sam said. Stranger cupcake looked at him.

"Hello, I'm an Angel of the Lord"

Cupcake Sam frowned "But you're a cupcake"

"This..." Stranger looked down "this is just my vessel"

"Huh" Cupcake Sam said, "do you have a name?"

"Yes, I'm Castiel"

"Nice to meet you, Castiel, my name is Sam"

"How do you know that? Weren't you just made?"

Cupcake Sam shrugged "I don't know, I just know it's Sam" He looked directly at a camera.

They talked a little more, then, some big hand took Castiel.

"Castiel NOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed, tears rolled through his cupcake face.

"Take care of yourself, my friend. I love you!"

"I love you too!!!!!!!" Sam yelled, he couldn't believe it, his true love was gone and he was alone. After an hour, they took him too. 

At least they met again in cupcake Heaven and lived happily ever after.


End file.
